Frères de sang
by TheDaphee
Summary: Ceci est un one-shot de l'épisode 20 de la saison un. Ceux qui n'ont pas terminé cette saison et qui ne veulent pas connaître les détails de la vie de Stefan et Damon, attendez un peu avant de lire cette fiction! Pour les autres : bonne lecture! La fic' n'est pas extraordinaire, je n'ai qu'ajouté les pensées de Damon à une scène déjà existante, mais elle vaut la peine d'être lue.


**Frères de sang**

J'étais assis contre l'une des planches formant la minuscule cabine. Mes forces me quittaient. J'allais bientôt rejoindre Katherine. Un mouvement venant de la clairière attira mon attention. Je me tournai et vis mon frère, accompagné d'une jeune demoiselle. Il avait l'air plus alerte que tout à l'heure. Je les regardai venir vers moi.

Cette jeune fille, elle paraissait étrangement calme. Aucune émotion ne faisait vivre ses yeux, ses traits étaient paisibles. On aurait dit un ange. Mais un ange étonnamment effacé. Je levai les yeux vers mon frère, puis contemplai la jeune femme.

-Que fais-tu? demandai-je à mon frère. Qui est-ce? l'interrogeai-je sans comprendre le but de la présence de l'inconnue

-Je l'ai apportée pour toi, me répondit Stefan, d'une voix sereine. C'est un cadeau.

Un cadeau?

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, dit mon frère à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Docilement, elle s'assit devant moi en me tournant le dos, sur un petit banc de bois. J'observai mon frère sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

-Qu'as-tu fait Stefan? voulus-je savoir d'une voix faible.

-Damon, commença-t-il. J'ai été voir Père. Il m'a sauté dessus. Je ne connaissais pas ma force, il y avait du sang partout…

Du _sang_.

-Il était en train de mourir, continua Stefan avec rapidité, et l'odeur du sang était trop forte. J'en avais besoin. Je devais en avoir, m'expliqua-t-il.

-Tu t'es nourri, compris-je.

-Oui, confirma mon frère, et c'est incroyable. Mon corps irradie de puissance, Damon! s'exclama-t-il en prononçant bien ses mots.

-Non…

Il s'est nourri. C'est un _vampire_. Une créature qui hante les nuits… Un buveur de _sang_. Un traqueur redoutable.

-Je peux entendre des choses très loin, je peux voir dans l'obscurité, je peux bouger comme par magie! énuméra-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Et la culpabilité? La douleur? Damon, m'interpella-t-il.

Je levai la tête avec lenteur.

-Je peux les arrêter d'un claquement de doigt! Katherine avait raison : c'est un tout autre monde maintenant Damon, déclara Stefan.

La mention de Katherine éveilla en moi une tristesse atroce. Je me levai difficilement, conscient que je brûlais mes dernières forces.

-Katherine est morte, Stefan, lui rappelai-je en marchant plus loin. Il n'y a pas de monde sans elle.

Il me prit par les épaules et me tourna doucement pour que je lui fasse face.

-Non, tu peux arrêter cela aussi! m'assura-t-il en m'immobilisant pour que je l'écoute. Tu n'as plus à subir cette douleur désormais!

-Je n'en veux pas, répliquai-je d'une voix rauque en essayant de me dégager.

-Tu es faible, me fit remarquer mon frère en raffermissant sa poigne, tu seras mort bientôt. Tu en as besoin!

Un murmure inaudible franchit mes lèvres. Stefan me regardait fixement.

-Tu mourras, me dit-il.

-Non, murmurai-je à bout de souffle. Je ne peux pas…

Stefan se tourna vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bronché d'un poil.

-S'il vous plaît.

Il l'invita d'un signe de main à nous rejoindre. Il l'entraîna par le cou vers lui, puis me regarda. Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire qui découvrit ses crocs. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur diabolique. Il mordit le cou de la jeune femme, je le regardai agir avec horreur. Je n'avais assez de force que pour m'agripper au bras de mon frère. Il se détacha de la pauvre dame après quelques secondes.

Je regardai les deux gouttes de _sang_ d'un air catastrophé. Mon attention se dirigea ensuite vers mon frère. Il me tenait toujours aussi fermement la gorge.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, me dit-il.

-Non, je ne peux pas, répétai-je en ignorant la sensation de brûlure qui montait en moi.

-Ne la combat pas, m'ordonna Stefan comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. Nous pouvons le faire, ensemble.

Sa main quitta mon visage pour approcher la jeune fille vers nous. Je me tenais fermement au bras de mon frère. Je ne devais pas céder. Je n'avais pas le droit de céder. Un feu semblait s'être allumé à l'intérieur de moi-même. J'étais déchiré entre deux choix. Éteindre le feu ou m'éteindre avec le feu.

La goutte de _sang_ roula lentement le long du cou de la jeune femme. Le clair de lune éclaira la perle rouge. Je sentis ma volonté fondre comme neige au soleil. Je n'avais que d'yeux pour la perle rouge. Je ressentais moins le besoin de m'accrocher à mon frère. J'étais totalement hypnotisé par la plaie.

Je fis un pas devant, desserrant ma poigne sur le bras de Stefan. Lui-même me poussait légèrement vers elle. La perle rouge continuait de glisser lentement. Je fis un autre pas. Stefan en fit faire un à la jeune fille. Je ne devais pas céder. Cette goutte de _sang_ avait beau capter toutes mes pensées, je ne devais pas… céder…

Je sentais le regard lourd de Stefan rivé sur moi. Il m'observait, de peur que je ne m'effondre dans ses bras, à bout de force. J'arrivai pourtant à faire un autre pas. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle regardait droit devant elle. Cette perle rouge… Elle a l'air si… appétissante…

Comment une perle peut être appétissante? C'est à n'y rien comprendre… Je devrais… y goûter. Seulement y goûter. Savoir si c'est sucré ou salé… Rien que pour avoir une petite idée de la chose.

Je m'avançai lentement vers son cou, comme en transe. La perle rouge. J'y goûterai rien qu'un peu, pour me faire une idée… Je plaquai ma bouche contre la plaie et aspirai.

Ce n'était ni sucré ni salé. C'était une saveur sans nom. Une saveur exquise. Je sentis la main de Stefan se retirer. Je glissai la mienne sur la taille de la jeune fille. Elle goûtait si bon.

Mes forces me revinrent graduellement. Je ne sentais plus cette extrême fatigue m'opprimer. Je ne sentais plus ce feu qui me brûlait les entrailles. Je ne sentais plus la douleur que m'avait causé la perte de Katherine. Je ne sentais plus rien sauf le _sang_ que j'avalais avec avidité.

Ce moment qui m'avait semblé une éternité n'avait duré en fait que quelques secondes. Je me détachai lentement de la jeune femme, la bouche dégoulinante de _sang_. Tout ce que je pus penser fut : encore!


End file.
